Bluejay and Robin
by InaraXavier
Summary: My name is Jaxson Wayne, the biological daughter of Bruce Wayne, don't ask who my mother is because he won't even tell me. When i was 7 he started training me to be his crime fighting partner. I trained for a year before taking the name Bluejay. For so long it was just me him and Alfred but then Dick Grayson joined the mix and soon took up the name Robin. This is our story.
1. Chapter 1

Gotham City, july 4, 12:00 EST

It was a surprisingly beautiful day in Gotham. Most Families were enjoying the sun in gotham park having picnics and Barbecues. The peace and tranquility was then disturbed by the sound of screams and people running. And then a Mr freeze appeared on some rocks and started freezing people. He then said

"Enjoying family time?" he then fired at an innocent family before speaking once more

"My family had other plans" the then slid down some ice and was just about the freeze more people when he was knocked off balance by a Batarrange.

"Batman. I was wondering when…" he spun around expecting to see Batman but instead heard a boy and girl echoing laughter. Robin then jumped on to Mr freeze's helmet, cracking it. Robin was closely followed by Bluejay, who also jumped on his helmet. They landed next to each other and simultaneously threw their throwing disks at him cracking his helmet even more.

"Oh Wonder Twins. The bat sent you to drag me off to prison? Frankly i'm underwhelmed" Robin then said

"Great but we're kinda in a hurry here" Bluejay then said

"Can we just wrap this up already" Freeze then spoke

"Kids… Always in such a rush" Bluejay and Robin looked at each other before robin said

"Not talking to you" Freeze then spun around only to be confronted by Batman himself.

Star City, July 4, 09:01 PDT

Icicle JR is causing havoc on Star City Bridge, Flipping cars. And then 5 arrows were fired into his Iceberg and then exploded breaking the ice. Standing on top on the bridge was Green arrow and his protege Speedy.

"Finally i was wondering what a guy had to do to get a little attention around here" Junior shot some icicles at the two archers. Speedy then said

"Junior is doing this for attention? I'm telling you now, this little distraction better not interfere" the arches kept avoiding Juniors attacks and kept firing arrows in his direction. Speedy managed to fire an arrows whilst mid flip that knocked out junior. When he landed green arrow laughed slightly before saying

"Kid had a glass jaw"

"Hilarious. Can we go? Today is the day"

Pearl Harbour, july 4, 05:02 HST

Killer Frost has frozen he entire Harbour. Aquaman and his Protege Aqualad are currently fighting her.

"Don't tell em you're not excited"

"Right now, my king, i'm more focused on the matter at hand" avoiding all of her icy blasts. Aqualad then pulled out his Water batons, they formed macies and he went to strike frost. They were frozen but that didn't stop Aqualad, he struck frost breaking the ice that had formed around his hands.

"Well"

"Yes, i'm excited. Today is the day"

Central City, july 4, 11:03 CDT

Captain cold just robbed a store in Central city. The Flash and Kid Flash were alerted to the situation. Right now they are literally running rings around him.

"Stealing ice? Seriously? Isn't that a bit cliche even for Captain cole?" Cole can't even keep up

"Come on, we don't have time for this" Kid flash pulled his goggles down before running towards captain cold. His shoulder got nicked by cold's gun but that didn't stop him, he grabbed colds gun and got it away from him, allowing flash the opportunity to knock him out.

"Calm down kid"

"Oh please. You'll chat it up with cop, with bystanders, with cold even. No, no way.today is the day"

Washington D.C, july 4, 14:00 EDT

Bluejays P.O.V.

As Robin, Batman and i walked towards the meeting point i said to robin

"Five bucks, says KF is the last to show up" He looked at me, smiled before saying

"Make it ten"

"Deal" Batman then coughed from behind us, we turned our head and we knew he had a look on his face that said 'behave'. We then looked forward and fist bumped just as we got to the meeting point. Already there was Green arrow, speedy, Aquaman and Aqualad, No KF. i smugly smiled at robin before looking out towards the Hall of justice Batman placed a hand on our shoulders before saying whilst smiling

"Today is the day" GA then said

"Welcome to the hall of justice" Aquaman carried on

"Headquarters of the Justice league" we all then turned when we heard KF

"Oh, man" He and Flash then appeared

"I knew we'd be the last ones here"


	2. Chapter 2

bluejays P. O. V

The walk towards the hall felt so surreal it was untrue, It honestly felt like a dream. Members of the crowd kept cheering and saying things like

"Is that Batman"

"Oh, my goodness"

"I see flash and Flash JR"

"His name is Speedy. Duh"

"No Speedy's Green Arrow's sidekick"

"Well that makes no sense" i then heard GA say

"Ready to see the inner sanctum?" speedy replied

"Born that way" Aqualad then said

"I'm glad we're all here" then KF

"Have all five sidekicks ever been in the same place at the same time?" Speedy then snapped back

"Don't call us sidekicks, not after today"

"Sorry. First time at the hall. I'm a little overwhelmed" Robin then said

"You're overwhelmed, freeze was underwhelmed. Why isn't anyone just whelmed" i then said whilst walking into the hall

"Can you go a single day without butchering the english language….. Whoa" just in the doorway of the hall was 7 huge statues of leaguers. Robin then said completely ignoring my comment

"Oh maybe that's why" a large metal door then opened and standing there was Red Tornado and Martian Manhunter. Martian Manhunter then said

"Robin, Speedy, Aqualad, Kid flash, Bluejay. welcome. you now have unlimited access to the gym, our fully stocked gallery, and of course, our library" Flash then turned to us and said

"Make yourselves at home" KF, Aqualad and Robin all sat in some chairs, I sat on the arm of robins chair whilst Speedy just stood there. Batman then said

"Kick debrief to discuss the coincidence of four ice villains attacking on the same day. We should not be long" that last part was aimed at us. The leaguers then turned and after being scanned the computer announced

 _ **Recognized : Batman, 02. Aquaman, 06. Flash, 04. Green Arrow, 08. Martian Manhunter, 07. Red tornado 16.**_

A door then open and speedy spoke

"That's it? You promised us a real look inside not a glorified backstage pass"Aquaman then said

"You've been granted access few others get"

"Oh really?" Speedy pointed to the window that had a few people standing on one side, i never actually noticed them before. My guess soundproofed glass. Anyway speedy then continued

"Who cares which side of the glass we're on?"  
green arrow tried to calm him down by saying  
"Roy, you just need to be patient."

Roy then shot back  
"What I need is respect." Roy turned to face us 4, Who are all still sitting down and not intervening in the conversation but clearly listening.

"They're treating us like kids." he tries to speak directly to us.

"Worse- like sidekicks!" his anger is steadily growing but that one word makes it nearly double.

"We deserve better than this."

All four of us exchange looks, Kid Flash looking to Robin, then to Aqualad, and then up to me, then all of us turned to Roy, but Robin's eyes had gone wide beneath the lenses of his mask.

Roy's voice drops

. "You're kidding right?" We don't object.

"You're playing their game?" his anger is growing again. Worse this time.

"Why?! Today was supposed to be the day, step one in becoming full-fledged members of the League."

Kid flash then spoke up

"Well, sure," he looked between to the protogés

"but I thought step one was the tour of the HQ." he says, sitting up straighter and looking to the older teen. Roy then said  
"Except the Hall isn't the League's real HQ." Green arrow looks mildly surprised, while Aquaman's eyes bug in shock. Not to mention all of us' mouths drop open, Kid Flash's in shock, Robin's paired with surprise and Aqualad has his accompanied with confusion, Roy then said

. "I bet they never told you it's just a false front for tourists" Green Arrows eyes have gone wide, but he looks less surprised in a shocked kind of way and more so like he can't believe his protogé is telling this in front of us and Leaguers.

However, Aquaman's shock has faded and as he takes one look at Green Arrow he calms entirely, Roy then said again

"and a pit stop for catching Zeta-beam teleporter-tubes to the real thing," he gestures up with his right hand in indication for his next words.

"an orbiting satellite called the Watchtower."

The look on my dads face said it all. Green Arrow was in the dog house. Dad glared at him as Green Arrow sheepishly turned towards the Dark Knight. Green arrow then said

"I know, I know, but I thought we could make an exception." Batman continues to glare.

"Or not." Aquaman steps up slightly and said

. "You're not helping your cause here, son. Stand down or…" Roy then demanded

"Or what? You'll send me to my room? And I'm not your son!" he then turns to Green Arrow.

"I'm not even his." his anger seems to die out as he speaks again.

"I thought I was his partner, but not anymore." emphasizing his point by taking off the canary-yellow hat and throwing it to the ground.

All four of us could only watch in wide-eyed shock.  
"Guess they were right about you four." Roy walked between the four of us who stood up in an attempt to either say something or physically get in his way

"You're not ready." with that we all watch as he leaves the library. I let out a loud sigh, turned around and called

"Red come on…" I went to follow but I was stopped by my fathers booming voice

"Bluejay,let him go " I turned around but before I could say anything my dad gave me a look that said ' _We'll talk about it later'_

Next thing we knew, an alarm began blaring from the computer. Turning they find Superman on the screen.  
"Superman to Justice has been an explosion at Project Cadmus. It's on fire." The Justice League members all step up to the computer. Batman then said

"I've had my suspicions about Cadmus. This may present the perfect opportunity to in-" he was soon cut off by another message

"Zatara to Justice League." this time the Magician shows up in a small screen in the lower right hand corner.

"The sorcerer Wotan is using the Amulet of Attan to blot out the Sun." now he has their full attention.

"Requesting full League response."Batman  
then said

"Superman?"  
"It's a small fire. Local authorities have it under control."  
"Then Cadum can wait." Dad then pressed a key on the massive keyboard below an said

"All Leaguers rendezvous at Zatara's coordinates. Batman out."

All four protogés went to walk to our mentors but were stopped when Dad said  
"Stay put." Robin than questioned  
"What? Why?" Aquaman then spoke  
"This is a League mission." Flash then continued  
"You're not trained." In anger KF said  
"Since when?" Defending himself Flash clarified  
"I meant you're not trained to work as a part of this team." he gestured to the other two mentors beside him and in extension the computer with Zatara still showing.

Aquaman then took over

"There will be other missions, when you're ready." Dad glared at the four of us before saying  
"But for now, stay put." The screen turns fully black behind him, making his lenses pop even more.

All four of us had a sad look, but as our mentors walk away anger comes over their faces. All the mentors then walked through the Zeta tubes and disappeared. In frustration KF flopped down in the chair behind him and said

"When we're ready? How are we ever supposed to be ready when they treat us like..." Aqualad finished his sentence

. "like sidekicks….My mentor, my King, I thought he trusted me." I just stayed quiet whilst they spoke. Honestly i knew about the watch tower, i helped my dad design the security mainframe. I know quite i lot about the JL, Dad made sure of that. Robin knows some stuff too just not to the extent that i do.

Anyway i joined back into the conversation when Robin said  
"I have a better question: Why didn't we leave with Speedy?" Kid Flash crosses his arms and looks down, annoyed, while Aqualad looks down sadly before asking  
"What is Project Cadmus?" Rob replied  
"Don't know," his signature then smirk grew on his face as he said

. "but I can find out." as he walked over to the computer i said

"Rob, don't' he stopped and said

"Why not?"

"Becuase if he finds out, i'll get the lecture not you" he continued to walk to the computer as he said

"My heart bleeds for you little sister" I sighed and said

"I hate you"

"No you don't" He instantly began typing out codes and searching for information.

The computer computer then announced

" Access Denied" Robin laughed before saying

"Wanna bet?" hitting a few more buttons before he starts looking through codes of the files at nearly lightspeed. KF then muttered  
" are you doing that."  
"Same system as the Batcave." with that he hits one last key.  
"Access Granted."

A bunch of documents then opened up and rob began reading through them  
"Alright. Project Cadmus. Genetics lab here in DC...That's all there is, but if Batman's suspicious…" he glanced at Aqualad and said

. "maybe we should investigate." he then turned to Kid Flash.  
"Solve their case before they do." Aqualad gave a small smile and said.

"It would be poetic justice." i face planted my hand as Rob said to me  
" 're all about justice." i then said  
"they said "stay put" Rob replied  
"For the blotting out the sun mission, not this." smiling he put his hands on his hips. KF interrupted by saying  
"Wait. Are-are you going to Cadmus? Because if you're going, I'm going!" both boys gave me their best puppy dog face and after i second i said

"Fine, someone has to keep you two bozos out of trouble" the three of us turned to Aqualad smiling, Robin utterly beaming and Kid Flash with a dash hope in his.

Aqualad then said  
"Just like that? We're a team on a mission?" rob then stated  
"We didn't come for a play-date." And with that the three of them ran out of the room.I trailed behind the group and muttered

"Batman is so going to kill us" Rob then yelled

"Jay, Hurry up!"

"I'm coming, Blunder boy"


End file.
